


Не разбиться в падении

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Drama, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: У Нико в фургоне был душ, и это перекрывало все имевшиеся минусы.





	Не разбиться в падении

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narninskaya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Narninskaya).
  * Translation into English available: [Don't Crash in the Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830218) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



> Adam Jones — You can run

У Нико в фургоне был душ. Тесная кабинка, вода с перебоями и отличная слышимость — здесь не спрячешься, не укроешься от мира и мир не укроется от тебя. Однако Вергилий ценил даже такую неудобную возможность смыть с себя кровь и пот, очистить тело от грязи и хотя бы немного отдохнуть.

Данте ушел первым — так торопился проверить, все ли в порядке с его любимым агентством, — а Вергилий остался. Хотел подумать. Пытаясь принять как данность свою человечность и свое бессилие, медленно скользя пальцами по влажной коже, он вслушивался в тихий шелест воды, а потому сразу услышал неуверенные шаги снаружи. Неро.

— Пришел все-таки.

Вергилий не злился и не сожалел — время горечи давно прошло, все прощания давно были сказаны, а все мертвые — давно отпеты.

— Я... Когда вы вернулись? — на миг запнувшись, Неро все-таки сумел задать вопрос. _Неправильный_ вопрос.

— Не так давно. Пыль еще не успела осесть там, где мы прошли, — Вергилий едва заметно улыбнулся. Витиеватость его фраз ужасно раздражала Данте, и Неро, скорее всего, тоже быстро начнет жаловаться.

Расстояния между ними было всего ничего — метр, может, полтора, — и не задерживаемые шторкой брызги наверняка попадали на одежду и обувь Неро. Вергилий не стал оборачиваться, лишь прикрыл глаза и склонил голову набок, отмеряя ритм чужих вдохов и выдохов. Неро дышал тяжело и рвано, будто со всех ног бежал сюда; будто не его попросили остаться по эту сторону бездны как бесполезный груз. Будто не он сражался так яростно и отчаянно, что сама смерть отвернулась от него.

— Черт возьми, почему я последним узнаю обо всем? Вас не было три месяца! Три месяца, как рухнуло то дурацкое дерево, и ни весточки от вас, ни новостей, ни...

— Хватит, — спокойно произнес Вергилий, и стальные нотки в его голосе заставили Неро умолкнуть на полуслове. — Оставь дела Данте, он способен разобраться с ними самостоятельно.

Неро опустил взгляд вниз и до дрожи сжал кулаки.

— Опять...

— Разве тебе нужно еще одно приглашение?

Вергилий плавно развернулся, разглядывая Неро сквозь полупрозрачную шторку. Не спрячешься, не укроешься... Но это и не требовалось им сейчас.

Потратив несколько секунд на сомнения, Неро торопливо отбросил оружие в сторону, стянул куртку и ботинки и, забив на остальное, в таком виде шагнул под душ. Кофта и штаны тут же пропитались влагой, неприятно прильнув к телу, и шторка перекрутилась за его спиной, позволив каплям беспрепятственно разлетаться дальше.

— _Побудь со мной, пожалуйста._ — Чьи губы произнесли это? Чьи мысли обрели плоть и кровь, позволив им сейчас стоять лицом к лицу, а взгляду встречаться со взглядом? Чей шепот обрушил последний барьер?

Вергилий прикоснулся к щеке Неро, пальцем очертил мягкую линию губ, легким движением зачесал взъерошенный ежик волос назад. Их поцелуи были короче дуновения ветра в знойный день, их жажда снова и снова вспыхивала темным стремительным огнем, и Неро боялся нарушить это хрупкое равновесие лишним жестом, словом, взглядом.

— Можно я?.. — Неро полнился странной робости, когда дотрагивался до Вергилия; когда вел пальцами вдоль линии ключиц; когда касался будто выточенных из мрамора предплечий; когда клал руку на грудь и слышал — _чувствовал_ — размеренное биение сердца.

У него самого в груди все давно превратилось в осколки, разбилось на миллион частей и собралось заново — ножом по живому, огнем по мертвому.

_«Можно»_ — отвечал взгляд Вергилия на не прозвучавший вслух вопрос; _«можно»_ — шептали его тонкие, полные шрамов губы, а руки его ложились поверх рук Неро, уводя все ниже.

Неро задыхался; сжимал пальцы судорожно крепко; ловил капли влаги, стекавшие со светлых ресниц, и тихие стоны на самом выдохе. Неро падал, и падал, и падал, не зная, где дно у этой пропасти и где границы у этой вседозволенности. Неро кричал — и не мог выдавить из себя ни звука; лишь заполошный стук сердца выдавал его с головой.

— _Пожалуйста._ — Чьи губы произнесли это? Чье небо перевернулось и стало землей? Чье тело дрожало в предоргазменной неге, заставив прижаться друг к другу ближе? — _Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста..._

Оба, они оба здесь — прячутся от мира и прячут мир внутри себя; прячут боль, и страх, и облегчение от новой встречи. Здесь, снова здесь, снова рука к руке, лицом к лицу, кожей к коже.

— Ты еще можешь сбежать, — прошептал Вергилий едва слышно, обнимая Неро и позволяя обнимать себя. — Еще можешь вернуться обратно.

Неро улыбнулся краем губ — подсмотренный жест вышел удивительно удачно — и убрал тяжелые мокрые пряди с лица Вергилия.

— Вернуться куда? Три месяца назад я уже сбегал, но теперь... Теперь я дома.


End file.
